


bunny boy

by shuantics



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Body Worship, Bratting, Chatting & Messaging, Cock Slut Jisoo, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Gags, Lingerie, M/M, Phone Sex, Punishment, Spanking, a concept i adore, ish, its me in hell where i belong, oh would you look at that, potty mouth jisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuantics/pseuds/shuantics
Summary: Jisoo misses Seungcheol a lot, but his bunny ears and lace thigh-highs, strewn in the box labeledplaytimethat hides deep in the back of the closet miss him a tad more...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok,, i originally wrote this for 2ji, then swapped it over to soonseok but realized i love the cock slut!jisoo concept to much to pass it up, and cheolsoo fits this better than (imo) jihan, wonshua or jisol (god foRBID)
> 
> ...could work with minshua maybe...
> 
> anyWAY  
> hope you enjoy it - comments, kudos, feedback, all appreciated loves <3

_you missed 1 call(s) from jisoo at 14:18 on Friday, August 8th_

**[14:19]** seungcheol: im just finishing up a conference baby, i won't be a minute  
**[14:19]** seungcheol: what's up?  
**[14:21]** seungcheol: is everything okay?

**[14:22]** jisoo: happy birthday cheol-ah  
**[14:22]** jisoo: i have a present for you  
**[14:22]** jisoo: [image attached]

**[14:23]** seungcheol: oh my god  
**[14:23]** seungcheol: im at work jisoo-

**[14:23]** jisoo: well, maybe everyone will know who perverted daddy is now

**[14:23]** seungcheol: says the one sending pictures dressed in VS lingere and bunny ears  
**[14:24]** seungcheol: maybe i should forward these to jeonghan and all the guys at the graphics shop...

**[14:24]** jisoo: only because you like it  
**[14:24]** jisoo: istg, show anyone and i won't let you touch me for a year

**[14:24]** seungcheol: isn’t bunny proud of being mine?  
**[14:24]** seungcheol: the things i could do to you dressed like that though  
**[14:25]** seungcheol: you look so, so good  
**[14:25]** seungcheol: so vulnerable  
**[14:25]** seungcheol: i could ravish you right now

**[14:25]** jisoo: ive been a naughty bunny  
**[14:25]** jisoo: i think i need a spanking

**[14:26]** seungcheol: what's bunny done?

**[14:26]** jisoo: (just go along, i'm too horny to think)

**[14:26]** seungcheol: (okay okay sorry)  
**[14:26]** seungcheol: bad boy, daddy can take care of punishing you

**[14:27]** jisoo: daddy's overseas though  
**[14:27]** jisoo: i need to be punished now  
**[14:27]** jisoo: fuck daddy  
**[14:27]** jisoo: i need daddy to fuck me so badly

**[14:28]** seungcheol: bunny, daddy will be home in a few days. and stop swearing, you know i don't like naughty boys who swear

**[14:28]** jisoo: i can't wait  
**[14:28]** jisoo: i need your cock so badly  
**[14:28]** jisoo: i want you to fuck me so hard i fucking scream  
**[14:29]** jisoo: fucking just split me open with your cock

**[14:29]** seungcheol: [image attached]  
**[14:30]** seungcheol: bunny you're making me so hard

**[14:30]** jisoo: fuck daddy you look so hot  
**[14:30]** jisoo: i almost came from just looking at you in that suit  
**[14:30]** jisoo: fuck me while you're in that suit  
**[14:30]** jisoo: please it'll be so hot

**[14:31]** seungcheol: we're getting a little bold aren't we baby? **  
[14:31]**  seungcheol: [image attached]

**[14:31]** jisoo: daddy that's so naughty  
**[14:31]** jisoo: touching yourself at work  
**[14:31]** jisoo: what if someone saw you? what would the ceo be known as then?  
**[14:32]** jisoo: and i thought i was the one needed a spanking...

**[14:32]** seungcheol: i couldn't help it you just look so cute like that  
**[14:32]** seungcheol: it's so hot

**[14:32]** jisoo: how can daddy punish me if he's the naughty boy

**[14:33]** seungcheol: because daddy has the biggest cock  
**[14:33]** seungcheol: and you love getting fucked like a naughty little slut

**[14:33]** jisoo: …  
**[14:33]** jisoo: touche  
**[14:36]** jisoo: [image attached]  
**[14:36]** jisoo: [image attached]  
**[14:36]** jisoo: [image attached]  
**[14:36]** jisoo: look daddy i can get four fingers in  
**[14:38]** jisoo: daddy?  
**[14:39]** jisoo: cheol are you dead?

**[14:40]** seungcheol: i came i had to clean myself up

**[14:40]** jisoo: that took you a long time

**[14:40]** seungcheol: i hadn't jerked off in like days there was a lot of come

**[14:41]** jisoo: well in the meanwhile, i came twice  
**[14:41]** jisoo: beat that

**[14:41]** seungcheol: stop making me hard, bunny

**[14:42]** jisoo: bunny ears are off now

**[14:42]** seungcheol: no  
**[14:42]** seungcheol: why  
**[14:42]** seungcheol: you looked so cute and so fuckable

**[14:42]** jisoo: they fell off while i was too busy riding your favorite toy

**[14:43]** seungcheol: im about to fucking come again. fuck you. you and your fucking everything.

**[14:43]** jisoo: daddy always tells me not to swear  
**[14:43]** jisoo: naughty language daddy

**[14:43]** seungcheol: im cooped up in a small fucking cubicle, jacking off to the thought of you fucking yourself dressed as a fucking bunny. it’s fucking boiling in phoenix and i cannot cool down, let alone make it not look like i just had sex in a sauna. can i be cut a little slack?  
**[14:43]** and don't think you're getting off the hook for it either. you're getting punished so, so much when i get home.

**[14:44]** jisoo: that sounds amazing daddy  
**[14:44]** jisoo: your cock in my ass  
**[14:44]** jisoo: i'll make you curse daddy  
**[14:44]** jisoo: it'll feel so good

**[14:45]** seungcheol: i'd be angry if you weren't so fucking hot  
**[14:45]** seungcheol: you're lucky it's actually really fucking hot when you swear too  
**[14:45]** seungcheol: god i'm going to fuck you so hard when i get back home  
**[14:45]** seungcheol: few more days kitten  
**[14:46]** seungcheol: then you’re mine   
**[14:46]** seungcheol: i'll show you not to play with daddy again

 


	2. Chapter 2

It takes exactly 29 seconds, from the time Seungcheol closes the heavy door behind him, lock clicking around the halls, and for him to be able to kick off his shoes, dump his bag, hang his coat and pile his keys into the small, silver dome on the mantle (which echoes a gentle tink - the usual domestic sounds), until he hears the surprised gasp - an inhale of half-annoyance-half-"oh, _shit_ " - and the chaotic clang of cutlery and crockery from the kitchen.

"I'm not ready yet!" he calls, bare feet pounding against the carpet, then onto the laminate floor as he sprints across the apartment, Seungcheol seeing nothing but a blur of pink as Jisoo darts into the bedroom, the door furthest down the corridor to the left. "Go away for a minute!"

Seungcheol smiles, sighing and stretching his arms, stiff from the plane journey (although first class, still uncomfortable, for Seungcheol has never been one for heights, flying or being away from home) as he wanders into the spotlessly clean living room, everything perfectly in its place as it should be, like his home had been vacant for two weeks instead. "Hurry up, bunny," he replies, tracing his finger over the dustless counter-tops and trying not to imagine Jisoo dressed in one of his left-behind big t-shirts - and _only_  one of his left-behind big t-shirts - bending and stretching to reach even the most obscure specs of dirt. "Daddy's waiting."

He swears he can hear Jisoo whine, desperate and a sure exemplification for the past two weeks of pure deprivation, need and the most sexually tensive texts he's ever written or received. Things bang and clash as Jisoo rummages around the bedroom, muttering soft curses as he probably bangs his toe on something. "Okay, I'm ready!" he shouts, before stammering. "Wait, no. I'm coming to you! Sit down!"

With a lovable grin, Seungcheol does as he's told, his tight work pants stretching around his thighs as he seats himself in the armchair, waiting painful seconds until Jisoo appears, leaning against the doorframe in all his shining glory. Seungcheol's mouth goes dry.

Seungcheol's mouth goes dry.

The words that come to his head as Jisoo stands there, one leg crossed over the other, arms raised above, resting on his head behind the perky bunny ears with his pretty, pastel, four-sizes-too-big jumper riding up and leaving everything on show. The delicate design on the white garter belt, hugging his hips and holding the suspenders, decorated with pretty little bows, over the alluring pair of white, lace panties conjures _plenty_ of words in Seungcheol's head, most notably: cute, hot, sexy, _fuckable_...

Seungcheol shivers.

"I missed you, Daddy..." Jisoo sighs, voice thick and velvety, like he'd combed and trained it to sound like sex, lowering his hands and hiding the lingerie as he drags his fingers over the warm material of his jumper. He was radiating perfection, cheeks flushed, lips red, bitten and chapped, cock hard, and a little wet patch forming at the front of the lace where his pre-cum soaked through. 

Seungcheol chews his lip, eyes burning into the exposed, pale skin of Jisoo's milky thighs, right around his calves and even the sliver of his collarbones where the jumper wonks slightly to the left. God, how badly he wants to fuck him right now, bend him over, spank him until his ass is red and blistering. But, no. It was small, microscopic, but his self-control was still there, like hands forcing the desire back into the pit of his stomach until he knows the moment is right. Perfect, perfect, he repeats in his head, everything has to be perfect for his baby boy.

"Did you?" he replies, lips curling into an almost sadistic grin as Jisoo shrinks under his gaze. "It seemed you had lot's of fun while I was gone..." He leans forwards rubbing his knee as an indication for Jisoo to sit, smiling as the latter timidly steps over, "...'I came twice, Daddy,'..." he quotes, "...'Look, Daddy, I can get four fingers in,'... To me, that sounds like a naughty bunny having fun on his own."

Jisoo slips onto his lap, bulge rubbing against Seungcheol's as his legs spread to accommodate his legs in between, sitting up so his chest meets the latter's nose.

"Swearing his mouth off," Seungcheol tuts, running his rough hands (he didn't have Jisoo around to nag him to moisturize) up under Jisoo's jumper and around to grip his ass. Jisoo squeaks in the back of his throat, but remains silent with his teeth firmly over his lip. "Gloating about how the toy he fucked himself on felt so good. And now he's acting like such a good, obedient little boy." Seungcheol pushes up his jumper, pressing a soft, wet kiss on the top of his nipple. "Trying to get into Daddy's good books..." he inconspicuously raises his hand from out of Jisoo's view, smacking it down, not too hard but not too soft, against the skin poking out from his panties. "Does that sound like a good boy to you?" he hums as Jisoo jerks, whimpering with his fingers prying into Seungcheol's shoulders and shaking his head softly.

"I didn't think so. You're only so bold behind a screen, aren't you..." His hand holds against where he smacked, flat against the skin. "The rest of the time, you're my innocent little slut, right?" he chuckles, kneading the plump flesh with his fingers and Jisoo practically writhes. "Daddy's gonna play with you, okay?" He doesn't wait for a reply. "Daddy's gonna fuck you so hard and so rough, he'll make you scream, but not after you get to know what it feels like to be so desperate and needy for my cock you'll wanna cry. Daddy's not in the mood to mess about with naughty boys, so..." He looks up at Jisoo with shining, affirmative eyes, "...are you gonna be a good boy for Daddy?" Jisoo nods. "Even while he punishes you?" Again, a nod. 

Jisoo nods. "Even while he punishes you?" Again, a nod. 

"Even while he punishes you?" Again, a nod. 

Again, a nod, and Seungcheol beams. 

He beckons Jisoo down, kissing him hungrily as Jisoo neediness shines through in his throaty whimpers and shaky fingers tangling into Seungcheol's hair. "Good bunny," Seungcheol sighs, grinning as he pulls away, nudging Jisoo's nose with his and feeling the former's shaky breath ghost his lips. "Now get on your fucking knees."

Never moving so fast in his entire life, Jisoo leaps of Seungcheol's lap, the latter watching in amusement as he sinks to his knees against the soft carpet, fingers fiddling with the buckle and zip, not evening caring much to pull his work pants off and just dives in, pulling Seungcheol's length and almost watering at the sight. He hurriedly licks up the underside, tongue barely poking out and Seungcheol barely even feeling the warmth and sensation.

He tuts, reaching a hand over to thread into Jisoo's locks. "Come on, baby boy," he says, "Daddy didn't teach you like that." He picks Jisoo's chin up, wiping a tiny smear of pre-cum off his red, hot cheek. "Nice and slow for me," he instructs, "show Daddy how much you love him."

Jisoo nods, starting again from the bottom and running his tongue flat over the veiny shaft, landing at the top and spreading the wetness when he goes back down, mouth closing around the base of Seungcheol's cock. The latter groans, tipping his head back with his hand still against Jisoo's. "Yeah, baby..." he moans, licking his lips as he looks down, Jisoo's big, innocent eyes glancing up with his mouth wrapped around a cock pooling heat right into his stomach. He looks so pretty like that - mouth full, cheeks blown. He'd come if it weren't for those hands, still refusing his desire to budge. He tells him:

"God, you look beautiful..." He breathes deeply, his face, his body feeling on fire as Jisoo pulls back, pushing right down again so the tip hit the very back of his throat. He hums, vibrations sending pure electrifying shocks up his spine as he pulls off again, pleased smile engraved into his face. He takes Seungcheol back in again, spreading his tongue over it as it weighs hot and heavy in his mouth. 

It's coming, Seungcheol feels it. The sweet concoction of Jisoo's sinfully pleasing tongue, playing in its craft, his noises, soft, skin-muffled whimpers and throaty moans, deep breathes and the lewd slurping sounds, and his face, his eyes, cheeks, lips, nose, his whole demeanor bubbles pure, elicit lust with the underline of fondness in the most sensual form in his stomach, rising through his body until it overflows into his hood. 

But not yet. Though proven to have the stamina of an expert athlete, Seungcheol knows, the minute he comes, paints Jisoo's face with white like a beautiful canvas, he'll want nothing more than to just hold him, hold his bunny biy and sleep, and that's not what Jisoo wants (yet - Seungcheol's certain he'll want it after). First, his baby comes first.

"Okay," he sighs, almost choking when Jisoo pulls off with a vulgar pop, "that's enough, baby."

Jisoo sits obediently back on his knees, hands pulling at the hem of his jumper to hide his evidently hard member after wiping his mouth, lips moist with saliva. "You're doing good."

"You're doing good."

Jisoo gushes at the praise, no matter how common it may be, biting a grin back in all his ingenuous deeds. Seungcheol almost feels guilty as his smile falters at the next words. 

"But Daddy's not happy yet."

Emphasis on almost.

"I want you to go into the bedroom and wait on the bed, bent over and your ass up," he demands, looking warmly into Jisoo's glistening eyes. "Understand?" Jisoo nods and gets up, stumbling initially from his stiff knees, and scrambles away as Seungcheol watches on, tucking his hard length back into his pants for now and setting out for his bag which he left by the front door. Digging inside, he fishes around until his fingers brush against the solid plastic, pulling his present for Jisoo out and tucking it into his back pocket with a bold grin.

In the bedroom, Jisoo is exactly how he was told - knees spread apart, leaning forward with his face in the pillows, jumper riding down his back to reveal his curved, pale ass. Seungcheol kneels next to him, smiling and running his hand down Jisoo's spine, milking in the shivers that shake his body. "Good boy," he comments, using the other hand, raising it high in the air and slapping it down against the inviting skin, harder than earlier. 

Jisoo whines, jutting forward and burying his face further into the pillows. "Daddy..." he whimpers, as Seungcheol holds his shoulders with both hands, positioning himself behind and pulling him up so his back is pressed to his chest. Jisoo's eyes are screwed shut like he's frightened of Seungcheol teasing him and the latter chuckles, resting his chin on Jisoo's shoulder and reaching a hand around to rub over the head of his cock through his panties.

Jisoo wriggles every so slightly, opening his mouth to say something but is silenced when Seungcheol presses his lips to his ear. "I have a present for you this time," he whispers, taking said gift from his pocket and holding it in front of Jisoo. "You wanted one, right?" He smiles when Jisoo opens his eyes, gasping quietly in awe of the cute, small ball gag in Seungcheol's palm. "I got it in pink and white, because I know you like things to match." Jisoo runs his finger delicately over the mini ball attached with white, leather strap, his fingers only poking out from under his sleeve. "It's only small so we could just try it, but we can always buy a bigger one if you want to. Want to put it on?"

Jisoo nods enthusiastically, fingers getting jittery as Seungcheol brings it up to his face, whispering: "Open wide..." and slipping the ball into his mouth, fastening it around the back of his head. "Looser?" he asks, and Jisoo shakes his head. "Tighter?" Again, he says no. "Just right?" This time he nods, trying to smile and Seungcheol kisses his temple. "Gorgeous. If you don't want to use it, just sign like this, okay?" He demonstrates, holding out the three last fingers of his hand. Jisoo hums, for lack of ability to say anything else, and melts when Seungcheol's face switches from loving, caring to dark, and dominant. "Bend back over," he demands strongly, one hand holding the back of his neck and gently pushing while the other disappears to massage the curve of his ass. 

"I've been waiting since Friday to do this," he admits, squeezing the skin and pulling a grunt from Jisoo, "spank you like the bad bunny you are. I wonder what made you talk like such a naughty little whore anyway..." he hums, suddenly spanking him and breathing in the desperate sound falling from Jisoo's lips like vapor. "Did you really miss me so much you felt you needed to act like a bad-mouthed cock slut?" 

Jisoo whines, nodding his head against the sheets and crying out when Seungcheol smacks him again.

"That's what you are, isn't it?" Seungcheol continues. "A cock slut?"

Jisoo shakes his head this time, pulling the jumper up to cover his mouth, dripping with spit as he salivates around the gag.

"You're not?" Seungcheol reiterates, running his tongue over his lip with a cocked eyebrow. Jisoo shakes his head again, and Seungcheol chuckles dryly. "Liar. I bet if any guy walked in here with a cock big enough to satisfy you, you'd jump on it."

Jisoo whines and shakes his head, hiding it in his jumper as Seungcheol, once more, spanks him.

"I have to punish naughty boys like you, bunny," he fuses. "I'd ask you to count to ten, but it seems your a little pre-occupied."

Without waiting, Seungcheol begins layering a series of furious smacks against Jisoo's ass as he quietly counts to ten, each time Jisoo releasing a collection of moans, whines, and whimpers of incoherent mumbles muffled by the gag that sent heat straight to Seungcheol cock. He get's to six and grins, spanking once more before he sighs sarcastically.

"Oh, no..." he exaggerates. "I've lost count!"

Jisoo gasps and pants, tears lining his eyes as Seungcheol leans over him, squeezing his ass and whispers. "Looks like I'll have to start again."

Again and again, more times than ten, his palm connects with Jisoo's behind with blistering smack after blistering smack, Jisoo dissolving to nothing but a whimpering mess as his body goes limp and breath becomes shallow. Seungcheol holds his hand calmly over the angrily red skin and kissing the small of Jisoo's back as he pants.

"Learnt your lesson yet, princess?"

There was no reply.

"Baby?" Seungcheol repeats, holding his breath and moving around to get a good look at Jisoo, lying, face pressed right into the mattress, soft sobs flattened by the mass of quilt. "Jisoo, talk to me..." he demands gently, rubbing his hand soothingly over his back and cradling Jisoo's head. 

Jisoo doesn't, and simply shakes his head, a cry slipping past his lips and straight into Seungcheol's heart. The tiny drop of guilt he _almost_ felt earlier mutates, expanding and expanding until it takes over Seungcheol's brain, his senses, thinking only about protecting Jisoo, and how he'd failed to do that. His one job is to make him happy, and he's done the exact opposite. 

"Baby..." His voice cracks as he almost cries himself, reproachment making his heart ache as he pulls Jisoo up, tearing off the gag, wrapping him up in his arms and cradling him in his lap. "I'm sorry," he whispers, kissing the top of Jisoo's hair, the latter using his big sleeves as and advantage to cover his face, his chest rising and falling erratically in silent sobs. "I'm so sorry."

Jisoo takes a deep breath in and shakes his head, wriggling in Seungcheol's hold to hug his torso and bury his face in his neck. "I didn't mean to make you this pissed."

If there were any moment in life Seungcheol's heart truly broke, it was right now.

"No, no, no," Seungcheol reassures, moving Jisoo's head to wipe the tears rolling down his cheeks. "Baby, I'm not really angry," he laughs small, trying to salvage, lighten the situation, as Jisoo sniffs, eyelashes wet and eyes glossy, "I'm only going along with it. I thought you wanted me to punish you."

"I did!" Jisoo exasperates, rubbing his face. "I just didn't know it'd be this rough..."

"You should've told me to stop..." Seungcheol answers, "I don't want you to do things you don't like."

Jisoo shakes his head. "No, IーI _like_ punishment," he sniffs again, "but it was a little much..."

Seungcheol nods understandingly. "I'm sorry, beautiful." He kisses him temporarily. "Are you okay now?"

Jisoo nods. "Just...tell me that you love me," he breathes, the sparkle in his eyes making Seungcheol's heart mend and swell.

Seungcheol smiles, kissing him deeply, wrapping him in his arms and pulling him closer to his chest. "I love you, Sooah"

Jisoo hides his face again and giggles. "I love you too, Cheolie."

"Do you want to stop?"

Jisoo pulls back and looks mildly offended. "Hell no."

Seungcheol gasps playfully, nuzzling into his jumper. "Blasphemy!"

Jisoo giggles as Seungcheol flips him over, hissing lightly through his teeth as the duvet below stings against his ass but accepting kiss after kiss until they're trained over his jaw, down his neck, and onto his collar bones. Seungcheol's hands grip his thighs, fingers poking at the soft, soft lace tight around his body and his hard member. Seungcheol kisses there, around his navel, his thighs, teeth nipping at the skin and leaving a trail of small, red marks. "You're skin's so beautiful," he hums, using his tongue to lick around the tiny wounds. "White looks so good on you," he adds, kissing along the garter as Jisoo squirms under him. "God, your body is fucking amazing..." he compliments, mouth leaving wet smooches up Jisoo's stomach to over his nipples, where he takes on in his mouth and sucks, teeth gently pulling as Jisoo moans. 

"BーBlasphemy..." he mutters, Seungcheol spluttering a laugh as he tugs and tugs at the pink nubs.

"Good bunny," he chuckles, "you know what's right." His tongue traces across Jisoo's skin, all the way around the veins on his neck to around his ear, Jisoo shivering as he whispers: "Tell Daddy you want him."

Jisoo is more than happy to comply, sighing and wrapping his arms around Seungcheol's shoulders as he whispers back: "Daddy, I want you. No, Daddy, I need you please."

Seungcheol hums in content, reaching over to the drawer of the bedside cabinet and digging inside. "That's good, bunny."

"I need Daddy to fill me up with his big cock," he whimpers as Seungcheol pulls out the half-empty bottle of lube, setting on the bed and working on unclipping the suspenders. "I want Daddy to fuck me really, really hard. So hard I scream." He blushes when Seungcheol stops, sinking into his jumpers as he looks at him with an amused cock of his eyebrow. "You said it was hot when I swear..."

Seungcheol chuckles and nods. "Yeah, I think it is. You can curse just this once, okay?"

Jisoo grins, pulling Seungcheol down and pressing his lips right to his ear. "Daddy always fucks me so good," he continues. "I always feel so fucking good when he does."

Seungcheol groans and pushes up Jisoo's hips. "Daddy makes you feel good?" he probes, and Jisoo rolls over, face again buried in the pillows. 

"Mh-hm," he answers, "so, so good. His cock always feels amazing, he never leaves me not fucked out and desperate for more."

Seungcheol tugs his panties down, just enough so he can marvel at the small, diamond ended plug already nestled in his ass. He chuckles, and Jisoo wriggles.

"Daddy, take it out please..." he pants. "It's uncomfortable, I want you instead."

Seungcheol does so, and Jisoo whimpers as he replaces it with two of his fingers easily sliding in.

"No, no..." Jisoo whines, shaking his head and screwing his eyes shut, "Daddy IーI want your cock..."

Seungcheol grins and presses a kiss to the back of Jisoo's neck as he tries to fuck himself back on his fingers. "You're gonna have to beg for that one bunny."

Jisoo gasps as Seungcheol's fingers grace his prostate. " _Please!_ Daddy, fuck, please!" He moves his hips more, biting his lip. "Daddy, I'm desperate, please! Please! Fuck me with youーyour cock." When Seungcheol doesn't reply, he continues. "Daddy, I missed you so much..." he hears the cap of the lube being opened and the sigh from Seungcheol as the cold liquid spreads over his hot, throbbing length, "...I need this, I need _you._ Fuck, Daddyー" in an incomprehensive second, Jisoo feels the loss of Seungcheol's fingers and then the sudden filling as Seungcheol spreads apart his cheeks and pushes in, at first slowly, but it's enough to make Jisoo cry out. " _Daddy!_ "

Seungcheol soothes him, his hands gripping Jisoo's hips and rubbing circles with his thumbs. "Tell me when toー"

"Move!" Jisoo unintentionally desperately shouts, biting his lips and forcing his hips to grind against Seungcheol's length. "Please, Daddy, move, move."

"I'm not going slow, princess..."

"I know, I know!" Jisoo cries, bracing himself as Seungcheol pulls out so only the tip is in. "Just do itー _ah!"_

Jisoo grips the bed sheets, crying out in a broken sob as Seungcheol slams back in, hips connect with his sore ass and not stopping to let him catch his breath as he thrusts and thrusts fucks Jisoo into the soft pillows, the bunny ears falling wonkily. "Ah, ah! Fuckー _ah!"_

Seungcheol groans, using one arm to pulling Jisoo in from his hip. "Jesus, fuck baby," he gasps, scrunching his face up and leaning his head against his back. "You're still so fucking tight."

Jisoo whimpers. "Daddy!" His knuckles fade to white as he holds the sheets for leverage. "Daddy! HuhーHarder..." He bites his lip close to puncture, letting out strained gasps everytime Seungcheol's tip hits against his prostate. "Fuck! Daddy, tーtouch me..."

Seungcheol wraps his fingers around Jisoo's cock and Jisoo's heart speeds as the feeling, the pressure building up in the pit of his stomach as Seungcheol wipes his thumb over the leaking pre-cum. "DaーDaddy..."

Jisoo's head spins, indescribable pleasure being knocking into him from both ends - he's felt it countless times, the sheer, stomach tearing satisfaction of being touched _and_ being fucked at the same time, but each time, each fucking time, he gets filled to the brim he like the slightest nudge will make him spill with Seungcheol's cock and the way he grips him, fist not too tight but tight enough to send shakes quaking over his body, it feels just as spellbound as the last.

"Daddy, more..." he cries, fingers mindlessly scratching at the material of the sheets, "don't stop, please, please don't."

"Go on, baby boy," he calls, "go on, come for Daddy."

Jisoo doesn't need to be told twice, kicking his legs ever so slightly as Seungcheol gives on last tug and another thrust, and he comes, gasping as stars cloud his vision and his release coats the bed underneath him. 

"GuhーGood boy..." Seungcheol compliments, kissing Jisoo's spine as his body quivers. "Hold out just a little more for me..."

Jisoo holds himself up for as long as he can manage, until, with a higher-than-usual moan and a small voice crack, Seungcheol releases, filling Jisoo up with his come, some even spilling out and down his legs. 

A minute is filled with nothing but short breaths and pants, the pair collapsing, Jisoo's stomach and the front of his jumper being lathered with his release and Seungcheol's body draped over his back. It takes a moment before Seungcheol moves, dragging his body away with a small kiss to Jisoo's back, padding into the bathroom and re-emerging seconds later with a wet cloth and a towel. 

"You did so good," Seungcheol compliments as Jisoo grins, exhaustion lining his body as he rolls onto his back, sighing as Seungcheol wipes him down. He takes the bunny ears off, that had started to dig and irritate his skin, and has them replaced with Seungcheol's gentle, soothing hand. "My little bunny..." he hums, laughing shortly from endearment, "I'm so proud of you."

Jisoo yawns and nods as the wetness over his body is dried by the towel, too tired to think of anything to say. Seungcheol takes his underwear and stockings off for him, tossing them into a pile in the corner of the room, along with his jumper, and replaces them with an actual pair of men's boxers and a clean, fresh shirt that smelt strongly of Seungcheol. "Thank you," Jisoo mutters as Seungcheol kisses his forehead.

He get's a little shock when he's lifted, snuggling into Seungcheol's warmth as he's carried through the house. "Sit in here a minute," Seungcheol instructs, setting him gently down on the bed and handing him a bottle of water off the table. "I'm going to change the sheets." 

"Wait," Jisoo calls, beckoning Seungcheol over before he leaves. The latter kneels, pressing his lips to Jisoo's as the former pucker's his expectantly. "I love you so much, Seungcheol," he says, quietly, eyelids drooping as he slowly subbcomes to the bid of sleep. 

Seungcheol smiles, whispering back: "I love you, too," before he stands, one last kiss to Jisoo's lips, and leaves to attend to the matter of come-soaked bed linen.

When he returns, Jisoo's fast asleep, curled in on himself with his face smushed into the material of the shirt, breathing calmly while he dreams what Seungcheol knows to be only the most pleasant dream. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by far the longest smut i've written CHRIST  
> i hope you liked it, i fucking died while writing it, needed about twenty gallons of holy water and a trip to a christian summer camp  
> <3


End file.
